The Kyuubi and the Card Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a fun filled day of gambling and drinking at a familiar casino and resort, Naruto and Cana get drunk and spend the night helping each other sober up. Naruto/Cana. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the third installment of my Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over series. The lucky lady involved in this story is the sexy, yet sultry Cana Alberona. So without any further ado, let's get this story started.

Summary: After a fun filled day of gambling and drinking at a familiar casino and resort, Naruto and Cana get drunk and spend the night helping each other sober up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, but I do own my creative imagination and I'm damn proud of it.

Author's Notes: As always this story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War arc and the Grand Magic Games arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Cana is 21 and unlike other stories, Cana and Naruto have been together shortly before the events of this story and as usual everyone mentioned in this story has their most recent look.

* * *

It had been two full years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze couldn't be any happier. He had finally been rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage for his heroism in the war and for stopping the insane plans of Obito and Madara Uchiha.

He had his best friend back as Sasuke Uchiha had joined the fray and helped Naruto kill the two insane Uchiha elders after being talked out of his iron-hard sense of vengeance by the previous four Hokage and had finally returned to Konoha and reunited with Sakura.

But the best part of it all was the surprise he had received on the day of his inauguration when much to his shock Cana Alberona, a powerful female mage of Fairy Tail came to him and had asked to be his lover telling him that she had followed his career as a shinobi since his victory over Pain.

Naruto was taken completely by surprise by the beautiful mage who was, in Naruto's opinion the most ravishing woman he had ever met. She was a tall, slim, young woman with long, brown hair, which reached down to the middle of her back, with two long strands of hair framing her face which reached down below her shoulders, with the left strand forming a prominent, high fringe. She also had brown eyes and a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips.

Soon after he was named Hokage, Cana left her guild known as Fairy Tail and moved in to be with Naruto. The two hit it off very well and many people said that Cana was a perfect catch for Naruto seeing as how her personality slightly mirrored that of his mother Kushina.

Now Naruto and Cana were enjoying a well-deserved vacation at the same resort and casino that Cana and her guild mates were at when they were attacked by minions of a then possessed Jellal Fernandez so many years ago. And much to Cana's surprise and great happiness, her guild mates were also having a vacation at the resort.

Currently, we find Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus engaging in a game of craps, each man trying to gain a competitive edge over the other. Meanwhile Wendy, Evergreen, Freed, Juvia and Lisanna were all cleaning out the slot machines. We then turn our attention to the poker room where we find Naruto, Cana, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, and Elfman playing a friendly game of no-limit Texas Hold'em.

"I'm just trying to find out what's worse Erza, you're luck at this table, or you're luck with the guys." Mirajane humored as so far Naruto was dominating the game while Erza was currently on the short stack.

"Oh, so the demon's got jokes now huh." Erza said with a sly smile as she had pocket Aces and felt good about her chances to win this hand as she raised the betting limit for the pot by 50,000 Jewel in chips.

"Well Erza, not everyone can have a nice boyfriend now can they," Mirajane teased as she called Erza's bet by adding another 50,000 in chips to the pot even though all she had was a 10 and Jack off suit.

"Well I don't have to worry about that too much right Naruto-Kun," Cana said as she made the pot bigger by adding yet another 50,000 in chips to the pot with a pair of sevens in her hand.

"You better believe it Cana-Chan." Naruto said with a smile as he raised betting limit by adding 200,000 in chips to the pot, himself having a King and Queen of Spades.

"Well aren't you the big spender, oh what the heck, I'm all-in." Erza said as she pushed her remaining 75,000 in chips to the center of the table. Mira and Cana folded immediately knowing it was best for them at the moment to just get out of the way. And Naruto called Erza bet by adding another 275,000 in chips to the pot just before they turned over their cards.

"Oh wow Erza, looks like you got pocket aces, you might have a shot here." Elfman said.

"She sure does, but with the way her lucks been at this table, I say let's just wait and see what happens." Lucy said just as the dealer dealt the first three of the five community cards.

"Oh wow an Ace of Spades, Deuce, and another Deuce on the flop, which gives Erza a full house." Mirajane said as the fourth community card was dealt

"Hold on, a Ten of Spades on the turn, Erza's not out of the woods just yet, a Jack of Spades gives Naruto-Kun a royal flush." Cana said just as the fifth and final community card was dealt and everyone fell silent before bursting out into laughter.

"Can you believe Naruto's luck, of all the cards to come up on the river, he gets the one card that he needs to win…..a Jack of Spades." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it, if it wasn't for good luck, I don't think Naruto would have any at all." Erza, who was now out of chips said as she left the table having been eliminated from the game. The game continued until it was down to Naruto against Cana in heads-up poker action, with Naruto and Cana being tied for the chip lead before Cana got an idea on how to make things even more interesting.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, I think I've just come up with an idea to make this heads-up round even more interesting." Cana said.

"Oh really, what would that be Cana-Chan." Naruto asked.

"Each time one of us loses a hand, we have to take a drink of Jack Daniel's whiskey." Cana said with a smirk.

"Sound like fun Cana-Chan, let's play." Naruto said.

_**~"Bottoms Up" by Nickelback begins playing~**_

Naruto started out fast by winning the first two hands forcing Cana to drink two full glasses of Jack Daniels. But soon Cana's luck began to turn as she won the next two hands forcing Naruto to take two glasses of the strong liquor. But soon it became a back and forth game as for the next twelve hands the two traded victories and drinking.

Soon it became one-sided again as Naruto won six straight hands and forced Cana to take six straight drinks of the tasty whiskey. Pretty soon Cana was extremely drunk and down to the last of her chips whereas Naruto wasn't feeling the least bit tipsy thanks to Kurama's influence. After losing the last of her chips and taking one last drink of whiskey, Cana collapsed in a drunken haze.

"Cana-Chan, are you alright." Naruto said as he looked at Cana's drunken form and decided it was for the best if he helped her up to their room for the night. After taking all the chips he had and making sure they would be cashed in and delivered to his room later, he helped the drunken mage up to their room.

Once they entered their room he laid Cana down on their bed and sat down on the bed with her, removing his orange and black jacket and black shirt as he went. As he looked at his drunken girlfriend sprawled out on the bed, he admired how beautiful she looked, even when drunk. But just as he went to get something to help her sober up he felt himself get yanked back onto the bed by a now awake, but still heavily drunk Cana.

"Wait, please don't leave me" Cana said with a slur in her voice as she pulled Naruto on top of her.

"Ah, C-Cana-Chan what are you….." Naruto started to stay but was soon silenced by Cana pressing her lips to his and Naruto was shocked at the forwardness of the brunette mage and the effect the alcohol was having on her.

"W-wait hold on Cana-Chan let me get you something for….." Naruto tried to say again but was silenced yet again by Cana, who pressed her lips to his once again before she flipped him onto his back with a surprising burst of strength and straddled him.

"Baka, don't you see that I don't want anything else but you right now." Cana said still with that same drunken slur in her voice as she started to grind him. Naruto could feel his member begin to harden inside his pants and as much as he wanted to do this, he felt that if he went along with it, he'd be taking advantage of her.

"Cana-Chan, wait this isn't right." Naruto said and Cana stopped grinding him and looked down at him with a cute pout on her face.

"Why are you holding back?" Cana said. She knew he wanted it, his erection was there to confirm that and she knew she was ready, but she wanted to know what was holding him back.

"Cana-Chan, I won't lie, I think you're very hot and I want you more than anything right now, but if I say yes in the state you're in, I feel like I'll be taking advantage of you." Naruto said only to have Cana tenderly kiss him and sweetly smile at him.

"Naruto-Kun, you couldn't take advantage of me even if you wanted to. Besides, I may be a little drunk, but as long as I'm with you, I'll always be ready." Cana said and Naruto smiled at her before reaching up to cup her beautiful face and bring her lips down to his in a passionate kiss.

Bright blue eyes came into contact with shimmering brown eyes as the two lovers kissed and Cana moaned in absolute bliss as she felt Naruto's tongue lick its way into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own. The pair's tongues wildly clashed against each other as Naruto reached up and affectionately stroked Cana's cheek.

Cana then gripped the zipper to Naruto's pants and unzipped them and began to remove them. In response to this, Naruto's hands skimmed Cana's back for the tie to Cana's bikini top and undid it, allowing her bikini top to fall off exposing her large breasts which almost rivaled Tsunade's in size.

Next Naruto began to remove her pants but she stopped him and Naruto wondered what she was doing before she stood up and began to do a sexy shimmy out of her pants and thong and Naruto kept his eyes glued to Cana's desirably plump ass. After stepping out of her last pieces of clothing she turned around and began to walk towards Naruto with a sexy sway in her hips.

She then went on to remove his boxers allowing his member to stand tall and proud and Cana hungrily licked her lips before climbing on top of Naruto and straddling his neck, her folds directly in front of his face and she smirked down at him before shaking her folds suggestively in his face.

Understanding what she wanted, Naruto spread her folds apart to see walls of pure arousal inside that looked tasty to him. Naruto smirked at how aroused he had made her before he began smoothly tracing her clit with his tongue while prodding away at her folds with his index finger. Cana squirmed in pleasure and held onto his head moaning loudly while encouraging him to continue.

Naruto's tongue continued to trace her folds while he continued to prod away at her pussy and the card mage moaned loudly at this and her lust for him began to skyrocket. Naruto thought that she tasted delicious and this only motivated him to keep licking away at her pussy to be able to get all of her tasty inner fluids.

The blonde male's tongue wagged from side to side inside her inner walls and Cana continued to loudly moan in pleasure at the sensation she was currently feeling. She then began to help Naruto in fingering her folds to help raise her arousal further. This worked well for Naruto as it gave him even more of her wetness to taste and enjoy.

Naruto then took it a step further by removing his fingers from her folds and beginning to snake his hands up her slim, toned stomach all the way up to her full and perky breasts and began to squeeze and knead the sizeable mounds. By now Cana's lust was driving her to the brink of insanity as she continued to finger her folds with her right hand while using his left hand to help Naruto caress and tease her breasts.

The blonde male's tongue continued to ravage his lover's inner cavers as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she assisted him in toying with her tits while she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart so as to give her blonde lover more room to wag his tongue inside of her.

With his own lust driving him crazy, Naruto practically buried his entire mouth in Cana's womanhood and began to hungrily lick her insides with more vigor than before. This caused Cana to lose any mental restraint she had left and she arched her back and began screaming her lovers name in total bliss while her long, slender legs quaked in total lust.

Cana let out a loud scream and Naruto understood that this meant she was getting ready to come at any second. This only motivated Naruto to continue to savagely lick away at her folds while he and Cana continued to toy with her perky tits. Eventually Naruto met a success as her creamy inner fluids began streaming out of her onto his tongue where they were licked up by him. Naruto drank up all of her delicious inner fluids taking care not to waste a single drop.

"Cana-Chan, your taste is absolutely addicting." Naruto said while smacking his lips and Cana laughed at this before playfully pushing him onto his back and bringing her upper body closer to his lower body.

"Well now I think it's about time that I returned the favor." Cana said before lowering her upper body until her face was directly in front of his cock. Cana smiled at the sheer size of it before she gripped his shaft and Naruto gasped at her soft touch before she began to pump him up and down while using her free hand to bounce and toy with his balls.

Naruto moaned pleasurably as Cana trickled her fingers through his ballsac as she took to licking the head of Naruto's member while he managed to hold still. The brunette-haired card mage trailed her tongue on Naruto's cock while still playing with his balls, and he started to enjoy how skilled Cana's tongue was as it trailed across the top of his erection.

She then took it a step further by opening her mouth and taking him as far down her throat as he would go, fighting back her irritating gag reflex. Naruto threw his head back and gasped from the pleasurable sensation of Cana's hot mouth on his cock and she looked up and winked at him as she swirled her heated tongue on his cock while using her vocal chords and her hot saliva to keep him at full strength.

While sucking on Naruto's member, she brought her huge breasts closer to his member and pressed them together on whatever half of the male blonde's member that wasn't inside her mouth. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy and his eyes went white and Cana smirked at this as she rubbed her breasts on her lover's length and he began to thrust into the ample valley of cleavage that held his cock captive.

Cana swirled her tongue on Naruto's stiff manhood as it thrust into her mouth while she kneaded her sizeable breasts together on his length all while moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords. Naruto moaned at how soft and pliable the ample orbs felt on his manhood as he continued to pound his length into the vast sea of cleavage.

Naruto moaned at how skilled Cana's mouth was as she continued to work her mouth on his cock. He couldn't decide which was better, her hot tongue swirling on his cock, her warm saliva and tight throat that kept him stimulated and at full strength, or her soft ample breasts that smothered his cock. Either way, all of it was just more motivation to carry on with his thrusting.

Naruto closed his eyes blissfully as Cana rubbed her large breasts on his length, while he pounded into them gently. Cana held her large breasts together as they bounced and jiggled on his length thanks to the impact of his powerful thrusts. Eventually Naruto let out a loud moan as his cock spasmed inside of Cana's mouth and fired a thick torrent of semen into the brunette-haired female's mouth.

The beautiful card mage swallowed her fill of semen and savored the taste as she took her mouth off Naruto's member and whatever she hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of her ample and creamy breasts. Naruto panted as he sat up and smiled at Cana, who returned the gesture with her own lovely smile.

"You taste great Naruto-Kun, even better than my favorite liquor." Cana said and Naruto chuckled at her comment.

"Well thanks Cana, but I think it's about time we move on to the main event wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely," Cana said and the next moment Cana was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Naruto and seductively licked her lips at Naruto to entice him. Not needing anymore coaxing, Naruto got behind Cana and began to rub the head of his erection on her folds before giving Cana a playful spank and sliding himself inside of her warmth, taking her virginity in the process.

Naruto found Cana's warmth to be hot and tight while Cana found Naruto's length to be long and thick. After Cana had adjusted to having her lovers cock inside of her, Naruto drew his hips back and began to pound into Cana and her body rocked back and forth from his powerful thrusts whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly.

Naruto held onto Cana's plump ass as he thrust into Cana with blinding speed, and his form pounded into hers with great power and force. Naruto gritted his teeth and huskily growled and Cana's moans grew louder and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the room as Naruto deeply pounded into her pussy.

Naruto then released Cana's ass and snaked his hands underneath her ample chest and caressed her constantly swaying breasts by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her nipples that by now were pleasantly hard from his relentless pounding. Cana blushed heavily and uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure at her blonde lover's teasing of her sensitive breasts and the unbelievable feeling of Naruto's manhood rocketing into her core.

Naruto lowered his head over Cana's shoulders and started kissing her cheek; his manhood jetting deeply into her womanhood making it difficult for him to kiss her lips. Even though Cana's breasts overfilled his hands, Naruto was having the time of his life with the soft pliable orbs in the palms of his hands as Cana dug her fingers into the bed to hold onto.

She was controlled by his every thrust with his member pounding into her tightening walls, his thrusts hard and deep, and he carried on with kissing his new lover and she would have done the same if she could. Naruto squeezed and fondled the huge orbs in his palms and his thumbs flicked and toyed with her rough nipples before she put her hands over her lover's hands and assisted him in caressing her heaving mounds.

Cana made kissing gestures at Naruto and he still kissed her cheek before he started nibbling her neck while simultaneously licking it, allowing him to leave his mark on her in the form of a blood-red hickey appearing. She moaned from the feeling of his smooth and warm tongue on her neck before he then focused to licking her earlobe while he drove his crotch forward into her rear.

Cana and Naruto fondled and teased her breasts as he pounded his cock deeply into her womanhood, which was itching to enclose on him from the strong impact the member occupying it gave. Naruto held onto Cana's breasts and squeezed them with all his might as they both reached their peak and her inner muscles gripped his cock and the flesh wrapped around him and pulled on his groin.

This caused him to shoot a blast of semen that went deep into her body and her upper body arched up enough her to turn her head to face him, thus allowing her to kiss him and explore each other's mouths while two sets of blue eyes gazed lovingly into each other. Naruto backed out of Cana before resting on the bed with Cana sitting right beside him.

"Well that was certainly a thrill wouldn't you say Naruto-Kun?" Cana asked him.

"It sure was and would you be up for some more Cana-Chan?" Naruto said.

"Sure, why not." Cana replied and the next moment Naruto was lying on his back before Cana straddled him backwards. She spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection. Cana lifted herself over Naruto's cock and he gripped her waist to help her sink herself down onto it. Both lovers moaned as Naruto held onto her curvy waist and began to thrust into her.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and Cana moaned while resting her ass on his lap to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy. The blonde male moaned as Cana grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts.

Cana's bright brown eyes were darkened with lust and she moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Cana's deliciously plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto moaned loudly as he held onto Cana's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before his hands moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the female card mage's jiggling tits.

Naruto growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while Cana still rode her lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ballsac heaving as well. Cana moaned loudly and her eyes once again turned white in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed Cana's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Cana tightly gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly while digging her nails into the mattress as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Cana's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the brunette-haired female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Cana moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him once again time and pulled on his length causing it to fire an impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb. Cana's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Cana was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Naruto was.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Cana's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Naruto reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Cana's lust was driving her completely insane as Naruto circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Cana held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do, something that, after they were done Cana would likely be needing to do in the future.

Naruto continued to knead together and suckle Cana's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. By now Cana had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Naruto's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Naruto moaned with Cana and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Cana's tits and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Cana's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. She rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Naruto's vein-covered length soared into Cana's hot and wet womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Naruto came into her again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Cana and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Cana lifted herself off Naruto. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Naruto and cuddled him. While doing this she noticed that he wasn't looking tired at all.

"Naruto-Kun, I'll bet you're not feeling in the least bit tired are you?" Cana asked him.

"Not at all Cana-Chan," Naruto replied.

"Works for me," Cana said before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she pulled him on top of her in a missionary position and Cana didn't have to wait long before Naruto reentered her warmth and she locked her legs around his waist as he began to thrust.

Cana let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Cana kept her slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Naruto's manhood deeply pummeled into Cana's fiery core and Cana mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Naruto watched with mesmerized eyes as Cana's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Cana arched her back to pull Naruto deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Naruto then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Cana to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Cana gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's once again. Cana's tongue practically flew into Naruto's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto and Cana pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to feverishly pound into Cana's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Naruto and Cana continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Cana face as Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence. Naruto panted with Cana as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto pulled out of Cana and some of their release came pouring out of her as Naruto pulled the sheets over their warm bodies as the couple allowed sleep to overtake them.

_**~Years Later In Konoha~**_

Naruto and Cana relaxed in a hammock in the backyard of the Hokage Mansion. Naruto was currently running his fingers through his wife's silky brown hair while Cana was drinking from a bottle of cognac. Even though they had been married for seven years and Cana had toned down a bit on her drinking, she still had a taste for liquor that she had to satisfy every once in a while.

Playing around in the yard were two six year old twin girls, one with brown hair and blue eyes and the other one with brown hair and brown eyes. The blue-eyed girl was named Kushina, after Naruto's mother and the brown-eyed girl was named Cornelia, after Cana's mother.

The girls were having fun before they heard the gate open and they turned to see a tall, muscular older man with orange shoulder-length slicked back hair and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body was without a left arm and left leg, which were replaced with armor like prosthetic limbs. His chest sported scars, two of which were stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp. The majority of his torso was bandaged, as was his right forearm and left shoulder.

"Grandpa! Kushina and Cornelia said in unison before they ran up to hug their grandfather Gildarts and Naruto and Cana smiled before they went to greet their father/father-in-law.

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentleman, the third installment in my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover series. Now that it's over I have a few announcements to make. First of all I would like to announce that I have come up with a plotline for my Naruto Halloween Harem lemon for later on in the month. In this lemon, the women involved are going to turn the tables on the world's biggest prankster by playing a series of mind games with our favorite blonde ninja. The mind games will range from having Fuka play with his mind with genjutsu, to Konan using a special intimidation jutsu to produce a perfect image of him in a coffin, scaring him to death and causing him to pass out. When he wakes up hours later in Hana's home tied up, she and the rest of the women have some extra fun with Naruto.

Now my next announcement is about future lemons I have planned. The first one is a Fairy Tail foursome lemon featuring Natsu/Erza/Lucy/Mirajane that I'll most likely release on Spring Break 2014. The next lemon is a Minato/Kushina/Mikoto threesome lemon that I'll release on Minato's birthday next January. Next year I will also be writing my first ever Bleach lemons based off scenes in the anime. The first one will be an Ichigo/Yoruichi/Kukaku lemon based off the hot springs scene with Ichigo and Yoruichi. The second one will be an Ichigo/Rangiku/Rukia lemon based off of the scene where Rangiku tries to seduce Ichigo into letting her stay at his house. I'll most likely release those two lemons on Ichigo's birthday in July of next year.

Now this last announcement is probably my biggest one of all. After my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series has ended, I will be doing a series of Naruto lemons where Naruto saves several different kunoichi and receives a well-deserved reward for his heroism each time. I'll let you know when I come up with a title for the series and which twelve girls I'll be using for this series, though as usual, I'll happily take on suggestions.

Now as for this series, the next girl you'll see in this series will be the blonde beauty Lucy Heartfilia. As for Cana, the next time you'll see her will be in a three way between Naruto/Cana/Juvia later on in the series. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

IF YOU SMELLLLLLLL, WHAT THE DARKCHILD…..IS COOKING!

P.S. What do you guys think of my new end-of-story catchphrase. Also thanks once again goes out to my BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ for his help on this one and for his help on the thirteen stories we've worked on together since joining forces back in May of this year.


End file.
